The Time Stream
tumblr_m6fjc7AzVI1qg39ewo1_500.gif The timestream or time stream is a metaphorical conception of time as a stream, a flowing body of water. In Brave New Words: The Oxford Dictionary of Science Fiction, the term is more narrowly defined as: "the series of all events from past to future, especially when conceived of as one of many such series". Timestream is the normal passage or flow of time and its historical developments, within a given dimension of reality. The concept of the time stream, and the ability to travel within and around it, are the fundamentals of a genre of science fiction. This conception has been widely used in mythology and in fiction. This analogy is useful in several ways: * Streams flow only one way. Time moves only forward. * Streams flow constantly. Time never stops. * People can stand in a stream, but will be pulled along by it. People exist within time, but move with it. * Some physicists and science fiction writers have speculated that time is branching—it branches into alternate universes (see many-worlds interpretation). Streams can converge and also diverge. Science fiction scholar Andrew Sawyer writes, "The paradoxes of time — do we move in time, or does it move by us? Does it exist or is it merely an illusion of our limited perception? — are puzzles that exercise both physicists and philosophers..." The Time Stream is a living being within the world of DOW/YMRP and all of future rps connected to this series. Everything done by your characters and there actions hold consequence and weight not only in there lives, but all the different dimensional standings throughout all verses of time. But DOW/YMRP also follows the Multiverse theory down to the T in terms of its structure. The Multiverse tumblr_m88yurwMvZ1rc6z7qo1_500.gif The multiverse (or meta-universe) is the hypothetical set of finite or infinite possible universes, including the universe we live in. Together, these universes comprise everything that exists: the entirety of space, time, matter, energy, and the physical laws and constants that describe them. The various universes within the multiverse are called "parallel universes" or "alternate universes".The American philosopher and psychologist William James coined the term multiverse in 1895, but in a different context. The structure of the multiverse, the nature of each universe within it and the relationships among these universes, depend upon the specific multiverse hypothesis being considered. Multiple universes have been hypothesized in cosmology, physics, astronomy, religion, philosophy, transpersonal psychology, and fiction, particularly in science fiction and fantasy. In these contexts, parallel universes are also called "alternate universes", "quantum universes", "interpenetrating dimensions", "parallel dimensions", "parallel worlds", "alternate realities", "alternate timelines", and "dimensional planes". The physics community continues to debate the multiverse hypothesis. Prominent physicists disagree about whether the multiverse might exist or is not even a legitimate topic of scientific inquiry. Serious concerns have been raised about whether attempts to exempt the multiverse from experimental verification could erode public confidence in science and ultimately damage the study of fundamental physics. Some have argued that the multiverse question is philosophical rather than scientific because it lacks falsifiability. The ability to disprove a theory by means of scientific experiment has always been part of the accepted scientific method. Paul Steinhardt has famously argued that no experiment can rule out a theory if the theory provides for all possible outcomes. Its within relation. Like that of a parallel universe; which is a theory of a self-contained separate reality co-existing with one's own. A specific group of parallel universes is called a "multiverse", although this term can also be used to describe the possible parallel universes that constitute reality. While the terms "parallel universe" and "alternative reality" are generally synonymous and can be used interchangeably in most cases, there is sometimes an additional connotation implied with the term "alternative reality" that implies that the reality is a variant of our own. The term "parallel universe" is more general, without any connotations implying a relationship, or lack of relationship, with our own universe. A universe where the very laws of nature are different – for example, one in which there are no Laws of Motion – would in general count as a parallel universe but not an alternative reality and a concept between both fantasy world and earth. The actual quantum-mechanical hypothesis of parallel universes is "universes that are separated from each other by a single quantum event." DOW/YMRP Time Lines dddddvwebsrtvre.gif The Omega Time Line The Omega Time line, is similar to that of the orginal YMRP. However instead of ww3 being the cause of the world breaking off into utter destruction, it had been due to an alien invasion on earth which left the planet barren, most of the humans escaping the warefare, making it out into space to coexist with the other races in space. Earth was colonized and soon enough rediscovred by a large group of human colonist and alien races whom all decided to make it there new home. Sector Olympus managed to take this world for itself and enslave it all for themselves where they rule it to this day as the Over-lords of earth and majority of that universe. Destryoing even the shinto gods with there intense power. This could be conisdered this worlds orginal time line. The X Time Line The Orginal YMRP time line. Down to the T. After the battle with Sector Olympus in this time line they would have destryoed the gods and taken there win to themselves. The war was over and they won the battle. The Heores ventured off into the skylands where they all coexisted until the return of a being known as The Spectre. They all tried to defeat the being of untold power but it would have taken the world for itself, killing the majority of all life in the universe, devouring all life that it could. The Alpha Time Line The Current DOW time line. In this world not only did the heroes defeat Sector Olympus but they restored life and vegetation with the ending result of the battle. Restoring earth to its former glory. In this universe things have still yet to prosper on, but another story waits to unfold itself for all to see. Category:Information Category:Directory Category:Space and time